Dirty Dancing: Grey's Anatomy Style!
by xiao chan
Summary: AU: That was the summer of 1963. When everybody called me Mer and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was the summer we went to Kellerman's...and that was also the summer I fell in love. MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Sooo...I came out with another Grey's Anatomy story! I guess you could call it a "crossover" of sorts. It's basically just _Dirty Dancing_ with the Grey's Anatomy cast. This has sort of been a fantasy of mine so I decided to write it down. And I liked it so much that I wanted to share it with you guys! Consider it a gift from me to you. And as of right now, the rating is T, but could change to M depending on how descriptive I want to get. ;)**

**Disclaimer - I own neither Grey's Anatomy or Dirty Dancing. Come on, Patricks Swayze and Dempsey? I'm sooo not lucky enough to own either of them.**

**Cast (in case you get confused) -  
Frances (Baby) Houseman: Meredith (Mer) Grey  
Johnny Castle: Derek Shepherd  
Dr. Jake Houseman: Dr. Ellis Grey  
Mrs. Marge Houseman: Thatcher Grey  
Lisa Housman: Lexie Grey  
Billy Kostecki: Mark Sloan  
Penny Johnson: Addison (Addie) Montgomery  
Neil Kellerman: George O'Malley  
Max Kellerman: Richard Webber (for the sake of making sound okay, the mountain house is still going to be called Kellerman's)  
Robbie Gould: Alex Karev (I'M SORRY!)**

**Chapter 1**

"Mer? Mer, we're here."

Reluctantly, Meredith Grey opened her eyes and glanced out the window. Kellerman's was everything her mother described to her: teeming with families playing croquet, charades, and doing the bunny hop on the green. It wasn't exactly her idea of a summer to remember, but she wasn't here for herself. It was high time her mother took a vacation and if she had to fox trot on the side of a mountain to get Ellis Grey away from the hospital, then she'd do it.

Lexie Grey peeked out the window too and groaned when she saw one of the bellhops bringing in a huge stack of shoes while another one was rolling in a huge rack of clothes. "Oh my God. Look at that! Dad, I should have brought those coral shoes. You said I was taking too much."

"Well sweetheart," reasoned Thatcher Grey who was still sitting in the passenger's seat trying to comfort his daughter, "you brought ten pairs."

"But the coral shoes matched that dress!" she whined.

Ellis and Meredith glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. "This is not a tragedy," Ellis informed her youngest daughter. "A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or police dogs used in Birmingham."

"Monks burning themselves in protest," Meredith added as she leaned against the hood of the car.

"Butt out, Mer," Lexie growled.

"Doc!" The four Greys turned and saw a tall, aged black man walking towards them with a diplomatic grin and a boy in a white t-shirt, a red sweater, and jeans following at his heels. "Doc!"

Ellis smiled back. "Richard!"

He laughed. "Doc, after all these years I finally got you up on my mountain."

"How's the blood pressure?" she asked him.

Richard turned to her two daughters and gestured to Ellis. "I want you girls to know…if it weren't for this woman, I'd be standing here dead." Then he turned to the boy standing next to him and muttered, "Mark, get the bags."

Mark nodded, and murmured, "Right away, Doc, right away," as Thatcher handed him the keys and a tip.

Richard turned back to the rest of the family as he told Ellis, "I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful family."

Always the helping hand, Meredith went around the car to help Mark with the bags. After he opened the trunk, she pulled out two of the bags and laid them out on the grass. "Hey, thanks a lot," Mark said with a smile. "You want a job here?" Meredith grinned back, hoping that perhaps this vacation wouldn't be so terrible.

Meanwhile, Ellis and Thatcher were talking to Richard. "There's a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes. The greatest teacher. She used to be a Rockette."

"It's her first real vacation in six years, Richard," Thatcher said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Take it easy."

Richard shook his head. "Three weeks here, it'll feel like a year."

Moments later, Meredith found herself in the middle of a huge crowd in a gazebo stomping to an upbeat Latin song, trying to follow the movements of a tall, skinny red-headed dance instructor. "Come on ladies! God wouldn't have given you maracas if He didn't want you to shake 'eeeeeem!" she shouted as she leaned forward with her arms outstretched and shook her ample bosom.

_Ugh_, Meredith thought to herself as she danced with a lady that looked like she lived through the Jurassic era, _Why am I here again?_

Later that night, Meredith managed to slip out of her cabin. If she had to listen Lexie complain one more time, she just might have strangled her. "Mom, Dad, I'm going up to the main house to look around."

From her cabin, the main house looked like one of those old fashioned boarding houses in Europe. Dusk was descending upon the mountain and the lanterns were lit, giving the whole place cozy, yet elegant glow.

Meredith walked around the building, but stopped when she saw Richard talking to a horde of waiters in the dining room. "There are two kinds of help here," he said. "You waiters are all college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why? I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place. That means, you keep your finger out of the water, your hair out of the soup, and show the goddamn daughters a good time." He glared at them. "All the daughters. Even the dogs. Schlepp 'em out to the terrace. Show them the stars. Romance 'em any way you want."

Meredith felt a wave of disgust course through her. She couldn't believe Richard's hypocrisy—as much as he wanted to sell this place as a family resort, he was using all of his resources to suck all the money out of his guests.

At that moment, several guys in red shirts were led by a very tall man with curly, unruly black hair and shadows across his cheeks. Though his face was hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, Meredith could tell by the rest of his face that he was incredibly handsome with a chiseled, rugged bone structure, but she wished he would take his glasses off so she could see his eyes. He wore a tight striped shirt that showed off just how distinct his prominent muscles were, and it certainly helped that he had his jacket tossed carelessly over his back, showing the definition in his biceps. Richard saw them cross the dining room and growled, "Hey, hold it! Hold it!" They all stopped, and their apparent leader turned to face Richard. "Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, wise ass, you've got your own rules. Dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo…the cha-cha, anything they pay for. That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!"

One of the staffers snorted. "It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods maybe, but no conversation."

"Watch it, Rodriguez," Richard growled.

One of the waiters smirked at the guy in the sunglasses. "Can you keep that straight, Derek? What you can and can't lay your hands on?"

Derek walked back to the table the waiter was working on and smirked. "Just put your pickle on everybody's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." And with that, he swatted the carefully folded napkins off the table that the waiter had so meticulously laid out and walked off to the laughter from the rest of his friends.

**A/N - So I realize that the chapters are kind of short, but if I made the chapters as long as you guys are used to, there would only be, like, three chapters. But on the upside, the updating for this will be pretty frequent because I know what's going to happen already! I just have to write it down.**

**Please review if you would like more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sit down," Richard insisted, pulling the chair out for Meredith, "and I'll get you some wine."

"Thank you, Richard," Ellis said graciously as she sat down to the chair Thatch pulled out for her.

Richard came back with the wine he promised and the same light-haired waiter Meredith had seen taunt Derek earlier that evening. "This is Dr. And Mr. Grey," he told the waiter. Then he turned to the two daughters and said, "Mer, Lexie, this is your waiter, Alex Karev. Yale medical school," he said as he jerked his thumb at Robbie and nodded at Ellis. Meredith noticed as Alex's eyes rake over Lexie with a disgusting, calculating expression.

Richard turned back to Robbie and said, "These people are my special guests. Give them anything they want." Richard smiled diplomatically at them all, a smile that Meredith was beginning to realize was his fake one. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Richard," Ellis said as he walked away.

An hour later, the table was crowded with plates of half-eaten dishes. Thatch looked at across the table and sighed, his elbows on the flat surface and his chin resting on his hands. "Look at all this leftover food." Then he turned to his oldest daughter and asked, "Are there still starving children in Europe?"

"Try Southeast Asia, Pa," corrected Meredith.

Thatch nodded. "Right."

When Alex came back around, Ellis gestured to get his attention. "Alex, Mer wants to send her leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia. So anything you don't finish, wrap up." Then Richard came around and Ellis smiled at her older daughter. "Richard, our Mer's gonna change the world."

Richard grinned and turned to Lexie. "And what are you going to do, Missy?"

Meredith smirked at her younger sister. "Oh, Lexie's gonna decorate it."

Lexie glared her older sister, but Meredith simply grinned back. Alex, however, said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "She already does." Lexie's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Meredith shot a sideways glance at her sister.

"Doc, I want you to meet someone," Richard said as he waved a young man to his side. "My godson, George O'Malley."

George was a young man of average height and looks. He had curly brown hair a little on the long side and brown eyes that matched his hair color. He looked like he still belonged in high school, honestly, with the innocence portrayed in his features. But along with his inexperienced air, there was a hint of snobbishness written in the corners of his haughty smile.

"Goes to the Cornell School of Hotel Management," Richard announced to them.

"Mer's starting Mount Holyoke in the fall," Ellis told him.

"Oh, great," George said with a smile aimed at Meredith.

After dinner, everyone migrated to the ballroom where the live band already started the evening with a fast swing song. Couples of all shapes and sizes started to form and dance on the floor, including Lexie and Alex. Meredith watched the two of them closely—there was something that she just didn't trust about Alex. Unfortunately, she couldn't watch as closely as she would have liked because George ended up asking her to dance.

"Are you going to major in English?" he asked her when they began dancing.

Meredith shook her head. "No. Economics of underdeveloped countries." Then she added as an afterthought, just to make this guy feel like a real tool for assuming she would go into something so useless, "I'm going into the Peace Corps."

George grinned in a way that made Meredith wish he'd stop. "After the final show, I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys. Freedom ride."

Meredith nodded, as if to tell him, "That's nice." In all honesty though, she thought he was kind of stupid; it was almost as if he was only telling her all of this just to impress her.

All of a sudden, the band began to play an upbeat Latin tune, much like she had heard in the gazebo earlier. George's face lit up as he shook her arms. "Mambo! Yeah! Come on!" Meredith attempted a smile and let him wrap his arms around her as he tried to get her to perform the correct steps.

Meredith had been too preoccupied with trying not to be disgusted with George that she hadn't realized that there was a wide, empty space in the middle of the dance floor. She looked up and saw that everyone had drifted towards the edges and formed a gigantic circle around one couple dancing. She looked over and saw Derek dancing with their merengue instructor from earlier that afternoon. Their movements were absolutely flawless and smooth; it was almost as if the two of them were reading each other's minds. The girl knew that he was supposed to lead her, but Derek knew that she was the flashy one, the one that attracted the attention from all the onlookers. With every turn, every twirl of the girl's skirt, Meredith felt even more entranced by their movements, and Derek's deep blue eyes. At one point in the dance, the redhead lifted her long leg into the air and brought the ankle to rest on Derek's outstretched arm as he dragged her from the middle of the dance floor with her head thrown back.

"Who's that?" Meredith asked, straining to keep watching over all the people in front of her.

George glanced in the direction Meredith was looking and rolled his eyes. "Oh, them. They're the dance people. They're here to keep the guests happy." He stopped dancing as the redhead took a running leap at Derek and he caught her spectacularly. George planted his fists on his hips and glared at them disapprovingly. "They shouldn't show off with each other. That's not gonna sell lessons."

They resumed dancing as Ellis and Thatch mamboed their way over to them. "Hi kids. Having fun?" Ellis asked them.

The two of them nodded as Meredith watched her feet to make sure she wasn't stepping on anyone. "Actually, I've got to excuse myself," said George. "I'm in charge of games tonight." Then he turned to Meredith just as she looked up. "Say, would you like to help me get things started?"

"Sure she would," Ellis said. Meredith looked up disbelievingly at her mother. Sure, she liked to help people when they were in need, but the longer she had to be around George, the more he would chip away at her already waning sanity.

And she had her mother to blame when she found herself lying down on her side in a magician's box, getting sawed in half. She looked on at the sideways audience, laughing at the cheesy jokes the magician kept cracking.

"This'll only hurt for a minute!" he said theatrically as he struggled to get the saw through the box. "You've got Blue Cross, right?"

_I am _so_ going to give it to Mom after this_, Meredith thought to herself as the magician finally separated the boxes that took him almost ten minutes to saw through.

When she was finally "put back together", Stan called her out to the stage. "And for being such a good sport," he said into the microphone as he faced the audience, "here ya go!" He handed Meredith a chicken with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. Meredith took it into her arms and held it tightly to her chest to keep the thing from flapping its wings in her face.

_Scratch that,_ she thought,_ I'm making Mom take care of this stupid chicken._

**A/N - Review if you want more! Oh, and be sure to check out my writer's blog (listed as my homepage on my profile).**


End file.
